Land of Pictures 9
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 9 : Click on Pictures to see their full-sized version. See Also Land_of_Pictures 1 Land_of_Pictures_2 Land_of_Pictures_3 Land_of_Pictures_4 Land_of_Pictures_5 Land_of_Pictures_6 Land_of_Pictures_7 Land_of_Pictures_8 Land_of_Pictures_9 MORE Wonderous Pictures (best part of this wiki) Very simple decorative motif for a sign (I keep talking about Player Created Assets), and the lettering shape would probably be the most difficult part to get right. There probably would be at least one provided custom Art Deco font (Heh!!! Yet another asset type for players to create and add to the game...) With so much of Rapture being Concrete, something of this sort probably would be used for mundane signage (default street and building names). Looks like a perfect theme fitting name (Fontaine took his new name long after this building would have been built). Likely another Ritzy residence (maybe for all the automated Toiler-Scrubber operators?) First is an Empire State Building ... simpler Art Deco style. Second another nice Art Deco elevator door. Lots of variations could be had in the MMORPG because as an asset it largely differs as a graphics texture (slightly more sophisticated would add a 'Bump Map' to give it a simple 3D effect, which is well within the abilities of anyone who has used Photoshop). Lots of material out their for MMORPG Assets... Without the rubber mask, Rosalind Lutece might NOT have been able to sell her scheme to Comstock (I imagine Booker DeWitt would have drawn his gun and started pumping bullets into something like this if it suddenly appeared to him). Rather awful changes take place to those who cross dimensional boundries, or live in the places in between (Now THAT would have been a much more interesting plot story for this sorry game ! ) ALTERNATE PLOT FOR BS2 - Sofia Lamb as a Splicer... (all her demented announcements and whinings at Delta would come from a fake dummy head (wig and glasses) like in that Star Trek episode the "Corbomite Maneuver") Oops, Elizabeth originally looks through a Tear and sees 'Paris' when the Nazi Zombie Army has invaded ... NOW she rather might want to go to Disneyland instead. See how many odd things you can spot in this picture. Not sure why Suchong need to blatantly write such simple ideas as codes (small note in a corner might've been less obvious??). It IS obvious it is a code, and so anyone seeing this (like a suspicious Ryan agent) might get the idea that this needs investigation - something Suchong is HIGHLY desirous to avoid). The Blue Print is at least half appropriate for the 'thingamabob' Quantumzoid Metriculator design over another idiotic chalkboard. There would need to be about 500 more for all the real details making up this machine, which being a 'one-of' ad-hoc probably wouldn't have blueprints for it in the first place ... would be a kludged 'laboratory' thing - particularly with the weeks Suchong is allowed in the ridiculously tight/too-short timeline in-game). Possibly a early test unit for Finks new Automaton Servitors that would rid the city for the need for undesireables as worker minions. Seen in Finks weird-ass technical museum (seriously nobody would have wasted the effort - particularly for failures, as he has enough of every other thing in Columbia to have worked on). The Infinite BS game writers had Zeppelin-on-the-Brain. There's no need to make this monstrosity look like a dirigible, and a hundred reason why it shouldn't have been. The Fantasy Quantum Crap ™ made it all needless, and something much more impressive could have been designed and put in the game (like a giant (poetic) Angel Of Death, with Lightning shooting out of its eyes and fireballs out of its ass, with all the Quantumz Juju the game is based upon.. ) Failed/Rejected game mechanism -- the extension line might've been a better physically-possible option to the 'magic' Quantumz Whateverthefuck which 'magnetically' pulls player for a movement Leap action (the 'freight hooks', etc...). Reminds me of an old Kung Fu movie : "Master of the Flying Guillotines" for providing a sap for the Players expected bloodlust. So the City is full of bothersome and potentially dangerous 'Untermenchen' ? Technology to the rescue to make Columbia the clean/pure Eden it was meant to be. Servitors for all your wants and needs, available at a reasonable price. Fancy Art Deco (real). Players can go 'hog-wild' creating details for Rapture, which was barely touched upon by the previous games. Sure, these things would cost some money, but they are hardly marble statues made by Phidias. A more reasonable 'Ferry' mechanism used to traverse between parts of 'floaty' new Columbia (its minus the Quantumz Bullshit). A mechanism consistent with Physical Laws and practices of the time. But then where would the Fantasy plot be without the timetravel and interdimensional stuff to render the characters/players actions irrelevant ? Beach scene (circa 1912) though being throwbacks to 1893 when showing 'ankle' was risque and immodest should have been more proper for the religious zealotry portrayed in Columbia (kindof inconsistant, no ?) Suchong got tired of various spurious proposals for devices that were crazily against logic and physical laws, and developed this device to activate and show the perp the errors of their faulty proposal. "It is Bullshit!!!" was a phrase repeatedly heard. Good thing his only Quantumz involvement was in that crazy dream sequence (The BaS DLC). This is how power for whatevertheheck kept Columbia floating would be generated (guts from a power plant circa 1912). Maybe in the game the power for the City all came out of Elizabeth's god-ass, and thats why they were so afraid she got loose and might leave Columbia - resulting in the City's literal 'fall'... (SO MANY PLOTS, SO LITTLE IMAGINATION...) Engine for Stanley Steamer motor carriages (automobiles) staring 1896. If we ditch the Quantumz techno-Bullshit and bring back working balloons, then things like this would power alot of the floaty things. Imagine Songbird/Motorized-Patriot/Handymen being powered by this real technologys (versus magic blue sparkley things). Such a nice theme Crutch that the thing that made 'float' happen also magically powers everything ? . . . .